Typical Boredom
by sk4rd
Summary: I'm terribly original... Yoite-centric. Typical Highschool AU. Yoite is the new kid etc etc. Sorry for the boring but the idea would not leave.
1. Chapter 1

I feel rather sad. a nabari high school fic... that is sad... very sad...ive jumped on the highschool AU bandwagon, sorry. but the idea isnt going away so i may as well write it out. bonus cookie if someone can find a quote from a certain video game XD... this is most probably (actually yeah it will be) gonna be a yoite/miharu fic. uh so thats it :D

all reviews are very much welcomed XD

i dont own anything

* * *

I hate this. I'm never able to stay in one place, at one school, always having to move. I Hate having to adjust all over again, but Yukimi promised this would be the last move for quite sometime. That's also what he said last time... the last place we were at didn't last two months. I pray that this would be the last move for a while, maybe I wont move again. I don't have high hopes though. Yukimi always said that he needed changes in scenery to be able to come up with new ideas for his books... or whatever it was he wrote, maybe it was a magazine column? Or novels? I never really bothered to find out. I assume novels of some kind seeing as he always had to have sea changes.

So here I am, early morning, it's rather misty and cold. Standing in front of a relatively small house, I'm guessing two maybe three bedrooms, on the outer rim of Banten. It had two floors.. And looked relatively... uh... well lived? Used to its fullest? Ah what's it matter really? It's just old, I suppose its what's on the inside that matters. 'Don't judge a book by it's cover', or maybe in this case 'don't judge a house by its paneling'? As long as its not infested with some form of insect it should be fine. Although there is a forest out the back... there could be insects, I hope not. It's the last thing I want when im trying to sleep. I don't necessarily hate bugs but just when they crawl on me I don't like being touched by anything or anyone actually. Away from my rambling. Where was I? Ah right in front of the house. I guess if it was someone other than myself and Yukimi people would say the house had 'potential' but we don't do house repairs.

I start my walk up to the front door. I reached the big, heavy, faded door and swung it open. To my surprise it didn't squeak eerily at all. Wasn't creepy in the slightest. And to my immense surprise the inside of the house looked moderately new, clean and almost sparkly although I stress 'almost'. I can hear Yukimi swearing lightly and moving things in another room. No not moving things, it sounds more like breaking things. I knew we should have hired those moving guys, they weren't that expensive. And a lot easier than packing the Mini full to the brim and renting that little truck. Not that we had that much stuff, but it was a little truck... I think we managed to fit more things in the Mini.

"Oi! Yoite! Come 'ere! Help me with this big thing!" Yukimi yelled from what im pretty sure was the living room.

"Yeah. Kay. Coming." I said dropping my bags just near the door. Walked rather slowly into the room Yukimi was shouting from. He was trying to move some big cabinet thing that had gotten stuck on the lounge and he couldn't really move anywhere without dropping it. He was holding it such a troublesome angle. I stood just staring at him for a minute, how on earth did he get himself into this one?

"C'mon don't just stand there like a lemon. Help." he said. His face was turning slightly red from the effort.

I didn't really know how to help so I just sort of lifted the other end clumsily and let him do most of the work. He placed it down it a corner of the room. I didn't even know we had a cabinet that big. Maybe it came with the house. I don't really care to be totally honest. I'd rather not be here. I'd rather not be anywhere. Just...nowhere.

"Whew. That bloody thing was heavy." Yukimi sighed wearily. "Ah so how do you like the place, Yoite? It was pretty cheap."

"Its alright." I said, Yukimi was used to my short replies.

"Mhm. Alrighty then. I'll leave you to unpack your stuff. Feel free to pick which ever room you like."

"Okay." I walked back to the door, grabbed my bags and made my way up the stairs. I checked each room. As it turns out there's three rooms. Yukimi has obviously already claimed the master bedroom. I choose the room right down the end of the hall. It was a nice darkish blue color. Rather large. It had a double bead in the far left corner, a dresser and bookshelf along the right wall and a wooden desk just to my left. It was nice. Despite my initial dislike for this place. Dropping my bags on the bed I went and looked out the window, It had a nice view of the forest behind the house. I guess I could get used to it here.

"Yoite! Food! Hurry up!" Yukimi shouted. Food. Highlight of my day, really. I don't bother shouting back. I walked down the stairs. I had no problem finding the kitchen. The one thing I liked about smaller houses, easy to find things. I sat down at the little table we had. Bacon and eggs, Yukimi cant really cook much else. And ate my early breakfast silently albeit ravenously. Yukimi was across the table reading a magazine. I stopped eating momentarily to look at it... aw man it's a brochure...not just any brochure, a school one. Great. I'm just going to pretend like I didn't see it and maybe it will just vanish. I went back to my food, a bit slower this time.

"You'll have school tomorrow, Yoite." He said, not once looking up at me. Damn, it didn't disappear.

"Mhm." I didn't want to have to go to school but it was inevitable. Yukimi put the brochure down on the table and went to put his not quite finished plate in the kitchen. I swiped the little book and just flicked through... great... uniforms... just great...it was dark blue slacks and a white button up and a jacket was optional so it wasn't all that bad. I wonder if I would be able to get away with keeping my tan colored Gatsby cap. I some how doubt I will. I'm not giving it up without a fight though. Okay maybe not a fight but at least some kind of complaint on my part.

"Oi, Yoite." Yukimi stuck his head in from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just take off for a little while, gotta do something's I shouldn't be back to late. Mid afternoon maybe. I'll pick up your clothes for school on my way. So you don't need to worry bout anything. See you later kid." he said then almost bolts out the door. He's a little odd sometimes... I look over at the clock. Its 7:30 am... damn. Its still early, to early for town exploring. I don't feel remotely tired.

I might go check out the forest thing.

I walk up stairs, grab my cap and spare house key Yukimi gave me on the way here, locked the front door and took off down the back.

Which path should I take? Well not really paths but trails. I decide on the far left one. I've been on this trail for the better part of an hour, I made sure not to make any left or right turns so I wont get lost.

I flinched.

"Its just a hare." I muttered to myself. I watched as the hare bounded to a clearing to my left. I stopped, trying to peer through the trees. It was a big thicket but I could make out something big in clearing. Should I go check it out? Curiosity killed the cat... I follow the way the hare went, I stumbled on a oversized branch that clearly jumped out at me. I reached the clearing and there was what looked like an abandoned train car. Upon closer inspection. There was two abandoned train cars. How they got out here I wouldn't know (or care).

I'm not to keen on going in there, there could be who knows what in there. Nonetheless my legs took me in there of their own accord. To my surprise it isn't filled with man-eating monsters or things like that. I smirk slightly. I found myself a good place to hide.

I take a look around the car, it was overgrown somewhat and faded paint but I liked it enough.

I stepped on something, I looked down.

"Ah! Shit!" I jumped back and the snake slithered away under the chair. Whew. I thought it was going to bite me or something. That would have been bad, seeing as I'm an hour away from the house and Yukimi had no idea where I was, although I'd probably already be dead by the time he realised I wasn't even home. Aw well. At least I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow. Not looking forward to that one.

I sat down on the chair opposite the snake chair. I sighed. I just sat there thinking for quite a while.

"I suppose I should head back now. It'll be noon by the time I get back." I strode out of the car and tried to make it back to the trail I was on beforehand without incident. I made sure to kick that branch on my way through.

When I got home I went straight to my room and just flopped on my bed, already feeling sleep take me. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

I woke to a rather dark room. Boxes still unpacked... I should fix that... I'll get around to it later. Wondering what time it was I sleepily stumbled down the stairs, I could hear what I'm guessing was Yukimi cursing to himself again. I poked my head around in to the living room to see Yukimi trying to set up the television. He looked over at me.

"Ah. Was wondering when you'd get up kiddo. Have a nice nap?" I just nodded. Suddenly aware of how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten anything since early this morning. I ducked into the kitchen and began my hunt. There was nothing. I looked up at the clock, 6:00 pm. Great, twelve hours till I had to get up for school.

"Yoite," I turned back to Yukimi trying to plug in cables, would we even get reception out here? "I'll be ordering pizza in a minute, I was just waiting for you to get up. Oh and I put your uniform in your wardrobe thing."

"Okay." I muttered and walked back up to my room in a sad attempt to unpack.

A few hours, unpacked things, pizza slices later. I was finally done with my room. Not that I had much to unpack but I took my time. So its nine 'o' clock and im not feeling tired at all. I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep earlier. Oh well. I'll stay up a while longer.

"Yoite! Yoite!! Get your ass up now! Your so going to be late! Oi! C'mon!"

I almost jumped out of my bed. There was Yukimi, couldn't he have woken me nicely? Jeez

"Okay! I'm up." I said still rather tired. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past seven lazy ass! School starts at eight so get up." he shouted, god go back to the army psycho. Who yells at seven in the morning? Wait, school starts at eight? I still have plenty of time.

" I still have a fair amount of time, Yukimi." I dead panned.

"Not when you have to walk you don't!" What?! Why couldn't he have told me yesterday?

"Okay. I'm up. Now get out." He left grinning in triumph. Bastard. I got up, went and got my awesome uniform. Sarcasm dully noted. Quickly went for a shower and did the whole usual thing. Decided to skip breakfast. To nervous to eat. Not that I'd tell anyone that. Now I should make it in time right? Oh wait. Crap!

'Someone' neglected to tell me where the school is.

"Yukimi!" I shouted, rather peeved. He rushed in, thinking something was wrong, I scarcely yelled.

"What?!" He looked terribly flustered. It was rather amusing.

"Where's the school?" I said in monotone, if only to annoy him some. He should have told me where beforehand if he expected me to walk.

"Ah god. Is that all? Jee. Just go down the drive way and down the road a bit. It just there." he sighed. Aw man 'down the road a bit'? Yukimi was hopeless. I bet it's a real complicated way to get there. I had to go anyway though.

"See you this afternoon then Yoite." I just rolled my eyes at him. Better start my hunt for school. I knew I was going to be late. I grabbed my cap threw it on and was out the door. Dammit. Forgot my bag. I jog back inside and up to my room. Grabbed my bag and back out the door.

Finding the school wasn't nearly as impossible as I was expecting. Quite a ways to walk though.

I walked in the school gates with more than a few looks, I was used to it though. The new kid is always the oddity, the freak. It would go away eventually. If I was here that long.

I reached the doors to the admin building, swung them open and entered the air conditioned room.


	2. Chapter 2

well heres chappie two of my awfully typical story. XD

* * *

_I reached the doors to the admin building, swung them open and entered the air conditioned room._

I walked hastily into the room, wanting to get away from the stares. They were rather unnerving. I walked up to the desk. The lady eyed me suspiciously. She looks slightly insane, I make sure I am no way possible with arms reach. I'd be stuffed if she leapt over the counter though...

"Uh hi. I'm Yoite. I'm new." I tried to get away saying only bare minimum. She looked me up and down and just points to a door to my right and slightly down the hall.

"Principal." was all said to me. Like I was some neanderthal she was trying to educate. All I just nod and almost jog to the principals door. That old lady was scary.

"You're the one Kazuhiko-San is looking after then? Yoite was it?" a deep male voice sounded. He spun around slowly in his swivel chair, you know like the scene from movies when the mafia guys in his chair and turns around slowly? Yeah like that.

"Yes sir." I muttered.

"Alright. Down to business..." He told me the whole 'drugs, cigarettes, violence and misbehavior are not allowed at this school' and all that. Told me about how the uniform policy wouldn't let me wear my cap in class. I figured as much. I can still wear it at other times though thank god. Then he told me other boring things like how big the school is (rather small actually only about 800 kids) and classes and extra-circular activities. I tuned him out after a while. I just nodded my head occasionally.

"And you'll just need to go out and the office clerk will give you you're timetable and school map. That is all."

I walked back out to the insane office lady. She was staring at me again. It's rather creepy. I open my mouth to ask her for my timetable but before I can get anything out she slams a few sheets of paper on the counter in front of her. I flinch involuntarily. She seemed pleased by that. I took the papers and practically flew to the fair corner (away from her as fast as possible) of the office to read over the papers. One sheet was of papers I had to get signed by each of my teachers and the other was my timetable but...no map... the old lady probably did it on purpose. Well it's a relatively small school. I should be fine.

It seems I missed first period. Lucky me. I had art now. I remember the principal telling me how most classes were mixed years. He said I'd be with a with some year nines, he said it was because the were having some staffing crisis or something. That's not so bad I guess.

So trying to find the art room. A slight hassle, and I was already twenty minutes late, but I found it rather quickly. I knocked then opened the door and stepped in slightly. Stupid nerves. Who wants nerves anyway?

"You're the new student then I take it?" a young feminine voice sounded, I stepped in a little more and handed her the piece of paper for her to sign.

"Yoite is it?" she asked while signing the sheet.

"Yes miss." I muttered.

"Hm okay then. Yoite-kun, seeing as its your first day and you missed quite a chunk of the lesson you can just watch today." she said now smiling brightly at me.

"Thank you." I said a little louder than before but still rather quiet.

"Alright then, Yoite-kun, you can go sit up the back corner next to Aizawa. Aizawa-san, raise your hand if you would."

A boy with white hair and red eyes raised his hand. Whoa, albino? But besides the hair and eyes he doesn't look pale. Oh well. At least I got away with keeping my cap on. I walked quickly up to the back corner. Past the other boy that was sitting next to the Albino boy, what albino boy's name again? The boy next to Whitey looked asleep. I sat next to Whitey and just looked out the window.

"Hey there Yoite-san. Do you mind if I call you Yoite?" I shake my head. "Yup okay. Well I'm Aizawa Kouichi. You can call me Kouichi if you want. And this is my friend Rokujo Miharu... Miharu-kun, say hello." Sleepy, or Miharu now I guess, didn't move an inch nor made a sound. I guess he really is asleep.

"Sorry about Miharu... I suppose he really is out of it then." Whitey said, trying to poke Sleepy, I mean Miharu, awake. It was futile. The kid was out. He's probably been asleep all lesson. Not that a blame him though. I'd rather be sleeping... or eating, man im hungry.

"Uh when's lunch?" I muttered to Whitey. He smiled at me.

"Next... Mind if I see your timetable?" he asked. Smiling still. How can one kid smile so much?

I passed him my timetable out of my pocket. He studied it for a minute.

"Well you have; art, PE, biology and English with Miharu. And you have art and maths with me. Lucky you ay?" he grinned, again.

"Yeah," I mumbled "is he always asleep?" I asked motioning to Sleepy. Once again, Whitey smiled at me.

"Nah not really. I suppose he just didn't sleep much last night. He's been out of it all day." I nodded and went back to staring out the window. It looked like its going to rain. I checked my timetable again, after lunch I'd have maths with Whitey then English and history. Not so bad I guess I mean it could be worse. This school isn't that awful. But the office lady had frightened me so anyone else might likely completely terrify me. I looked back to the class and just in time to here the bell go. I leant down to grab my bag and stand. Pretty much everyone has already left. Why rush out? Where's the fire? I walk down to the door and saw Whitey just standing at the door. Smiling.

"Miharu-kun's already taken off, sorry you didn't get a chance to talk to him, you'll met him later though I'm sure. Want to sit with me for lunch then Yoite-kun?" what made Whitey think I was pining to talk to Sleepy? I don't really care. I wish I was better at remembering names sometime. I remembered Sleepy's, but Whitey's had me stumped.

"Uh yeah I guess..." I murmured. His smile only got bigger...

"Great! Lets go then!" Dang, what's his name again? I'll just stick with Whitey until I remember.

He drags me off.

"Oh my god! Kouichi! Who's this." I shrill voice sounds. Damn there is a whiney voiced girl in every school and this one seems to know Whitey. I rolled my eyes discreetly. She was right up close to me, examining me. She was blonde, that was about all I observed I was still trying to get my hearing back... I might call her Screechy. Yeah, Screechy it is.

The bell signaling the end of lunch sounded. Lunch was extremely uneventful. I did learn a few things during lunch though. Screechy's name was...Raimei? Yeah I think that's it. I also discovered more things about Sleepy. Why does everyone think I want to know about some sleep deprived kid? Oh well its over now. They also showed me around the school and such. And even better was that they supplied the conversation. I hardly had to talk at all. Great... maths now... I hate math.. Evil, evil maths. Shame I cant skip, no one would notice my absence here. It would be nice, but no skipping on the first week at least. I have standards... ok fine, Yukimi has standards. Gah I've wasted to much time. Off to maths I go.

Maths was also uneventful. Whitey was rather tolerable. The math was rather easy. I didn't keep my cap on though. I didn't want to annoy the math teacher, he was rather scary, extremely tall, much taller than myself and I'm taller that most, he was also bald but not at all old and looked well built. He had one hell of a temper to so I thought it best not to push my luck, and didn't say a word the whole lesson.

The rest of my day went, wait can you guess? Yup that's right. Uneventfully. Boring really, it started raining. That's as exciting as it gets... I saw Whitey after school. He smiled decide upon himself to walk me home at least part way. And on the walk he brought up Sleepy, again. He said he went home early because he was sick, hence why I wouldn't have seen him in English. Do I have a sign overhead that says: 'talk to me about Miharu?' or do I emit some vibes that want people to talk to me about Miharu? I hope not. Whoa. I remembered his name... and I've been with Whitey all day and his name I still don't remember.

So now its Friday. The whole past week was dull. I had been informed almost several times daily why Sleepy wasn't at school on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and I couldn't careless. Yukimi and I seemed to have unpacked just about everything and he asked how school was going and all that. So settling in at home was just about done. And nobody really paid to much to attention to the new kid anymore. I did get the occasional sneer or pushed but that's do be expected I guess. I finally have remembered Whitey and Screechy's names. Whitey was Aizawa Kouichi and Screechy was Shimizu Raimei.

When I learnt of Raimei's name I remembered Yukimi's friend Raikou. I asked her if they were related. I seemed to have hit a bit of a sensitive spot. She practically jumped on me and demanded to know where he was. Whitey saved my from the savage girl from invading my personal space, luckily. I made sure to make no reference to Raikou with her around. She apologized to me afterwards though. So all was forgiven I guess. I never talked much around them though, they didn't seem to mind.

As I walked in the school gates this one rather cold Friday morning, I went over to where Whitey usually waited for me every morning, next to a big tree just on the inside of the gate. I oddly enough didn't mind the company... this school is doing things to me... I actually am not minding people. I never usually connect with anyone. Whitey wasn't here yet. I'm not to worried though. I can manage fine without him. Cant help but wonder what's keeping him though. I lean against the tree for quite sometime. Maybe Whitey's sick or something? Oh well.

The bell sounds and I push off my tree and make my way inside the building to English. I took the long way around so I didn't have to bump into anyone. I like to keep my personal bubble untouched and un-popped, but Friday was not going to be my lucky day, my bubble would be popped. I walked through a surprisingly empty hall. Until a kid rounds the corner, going way over the speed limit and decides to ram straight into me, dropping things, how cliche?

"Sorry." a rather small boy mutters he's already crouching picking up his things.

"It's okay." I mumbled, torn between helping the boy or just leaving him. Well if I help him now that'll be my good deed for the month I suppose. So I bend down grabbing some of his things, once I had collected almost everything I stood up and waited for him to finish. The boy stands up but keeps his eyes on the floor the whole time. I silently hand him his books and things and he looks up at me briefly, I think he gasped at me, I don't really care though, it's just some kid after all. After I make sure he isn't going to drop anything while he's busy gawking at me, although his eyes are a very nice forest green color, I turn to take my leave. I think I heard a faint 'thank you' but I didn't bother acknowledging it. I was five minutes late to English. The English teacher was a nice guy though, a tad eccentric but nice. I still haven't learnt the teachers names yet and I didn't want to give them nicknames incase I let them slip accidentally.

"Ah. Yoite-san, you sure took your time," I hear the door open behind me " and you to Rokujo-kun." that's Sleepy? Whoa. He looks rather awake. I cant call him 'Sleepy' anymore then.

"Sorry sir" we both said at the same time.

"Just take your seats, kids, see it doesn't happen again detention isn't something I like doing." I just nod and take my seat the teacher assigned me earlier this week. Slee- Miharu had his seat on the other side of the room. Lucky guy. He got a window seat. I was on the side with just a wall.

Mr. English teacher droned on about some Shakespeare thing. I tuned him out rather quickly and just looked at the table. When I got bored of the table, I looked over across the room out the window. It's cleared up a lot, somewhat sunny. Miharu seemed to be taking quite a liking to something that was out the window he seemed almost entirely flush with the window. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the thought of him breaking the glass and falling out. Not really the falling out but the breaking the window bit, I don't think he could be pushing against it any harder. Whatever his was looking at must be rather interesting.

"So why did Hamlet do that, Rokujo-kun?" the teachers voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Uh who did what now sir?" Miharu tilted his head at said teacher. I smirked a little.

"Ugh never mind. Can someone else tell..." I tuned teacher out again. I glanced back over at Sleepy, he was staring at me again. Our eyes locked momentarily and then he quickly flinched and huddled close up to his window friend again. Odd kid. The bell went off. Wohoo. I almost jumped with fake enthusiasm. Miharu rushed off to his next class. What's with him and rushing?

When lunch FINALLY rolled around I went to where Kouichi, Raimei and I usually sit. Raimei was there, waiting for me. She waved rather frantically at me. I guess Whitey didn't show up today.

"Hey! Yoite-kun!!" she screeched. Couldn't she just wait till I got closer? I guess not. I just nodded in reply and made my way over.

"Yoite-kun, Miharu's back today isn't he? I thought I say him but he isn't here yet..." now she's whining.

"I'm here Raimei." a monotone voice sounded behind me. I turned to the short raven haired boy. He was looking excessively bored. Much like my expression.

"Yay! Miharu! Are you all better now? Your not going to disappear on us again and leave us bored are you?" Raimei was bored without him here? Yeah he seems like a ball of excitement and exhilaration. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes I'm all better now, Raimei-san, and no I'm not disappearing again."

"Well good. We missed you." Raimei huffed. Sleepy just nodded.

"Oh! Right Miharu-kun," she grabbed him by the shoulders and wheeled him around to face me "this is Yoite-kun."

Miharu blushed slightly. This boy really is odd.

"Hey." he mutters. Raimei looks downtrodden by Sleepy's lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey." I replied, a little louder than Miharu, I made sure to sound happier just to make sure Raimei wouldn't complain. Miharu glances up at me one more time and looks rather nervous before he turns back around to Raimei and I feel almost slightly rejected. Why should I feel rejected? Why do I care?

We spent the whole lunch almost completely silent. Man I cant wait till the end of this day. I'm really all of a sudden tired.

The rest of the day passed with out incident. I had a few more classes with Miharu, and he kept glancing at me nervously. To make my day a little more amusing I made sure to look him straight in the eyes when he did this, he usually flinched or stumbled. Rather funny. No I didn't just want to look at him. I was highlighting my day. I was not looking for excuses to glance over at him. Nope I defiantly was not.


	3. Chapter 3

Only five minutes till the weekend... three minutes... two minutes... did the clock just go backwards? Come on. Hurry up. One minute... thirty seconds... 10 seconds...wait for it, here it comes.

Salvation!

I grab my things and almost run of the room. Whew. That was torture; I thought it would never end. I'm still lingering just outside the door though, just waiting for the school to file out so I don't have to rub shoulders with the good students (they all have to rush.). A minute or two passes. It looks safe enough now. Down the halls I go. Now I only have to face the walk home.  
Boring walk though.  
School's worse than my walk home, at school... everyone goes out of their way to be nice to me. I don't want any friends. I'll have to leave them here when I move anyway; I can tell I'm not going to be here much longer. And to be perfectly honest they all lie to you eventually. Well maybe not all, but I'm not around long enough to find out if they will or not.

Why are people so... for the lack of a better word, weird? Better put my focus back on walking before I trip.  
Still no where near my house. Ah, I think I see Sleepy... yeah it's _him_. Well at least he's not sleeping. He's leaning on a guard rail, so that would lead me to believe he's awake. Good thing I'm rather far away, he won't see me and he's... staring out at nothing probably... He's always daydreaming. I hate when people's nicknames no longer fit, seeing as he's awake and all... damn he's spotted me. Maybe if I just walk away he won't notice or something. Nope. I've definitely been noticed. And now he's walking towards me. Do I move away? Do I go towards him? What do social people do? Um. Okay first thing is to not panic. Okay, here I am, not panicking. Wait, why am I panicking? Its just Miharu, and he's about as talkative as I am.  
Uh-oh. He's tripping, again.  
Aw great he tripped, straight into me...again. Except this time I caught him. Why do I have to be the one to end up in these situations? Why does Sleepy have to be clumsy? Why is it always me who he runs into? I haven't seen him trip into anyone else.  
"Ah sorry." he mumbles, with me still holding onto him. And he seems to notice that he's still clinging to me and jumps back rather hastily. Do I say it's okay? Or that he should watch where he's going? Man this being social stuff sucks.  
"It's, uhh... okay. Just be a little more careful. I might not be around to catch you next time." Was that the right thing to say? Wait. I shouldn't care about how I talk to him. What does he matter? Gah. Just stop thinking entirely.  
"Uh yeah. Sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He said. So he was planing on being careful next time he tripped? Tcch. I just nodded and turned on my way. Okay walking away, we are done talking. Wait, have to be nice and say bye right? I turn back slightly.  
"See you."  
"Yeah. Bye." I heard him, _just_, at least I go out of my way to be personable. He just stands there and mumbles. It's hard to hear people when they mumble. Maybe I should stop doing it too.  
"Yoite!" Sleepy shouts at me... shouts... whoa. Oh right, hold on. Conversation to be had.  
"Yeah?" I turned to face him.  
"I, uh, locked myself out of my house. Could I maybe... stay with you for the afternoon?" Whoa. Not only did he shout, but I got more that ten words and two sentences. Not that _I_ ever even say that many.

"Don't you live in a restaurant or something? Wouldn't there be someone there?" I quirked and eyebrow. I mean restaurants need to be open right? So I'm sure there's someone in there... oh well...  
"They...a ... and I... to go..." mumbling again... it's getting most annoying, he doesn't mumble to anyone else but me. I didn't catch that at all.  
"What?" I said oh so intelligently. "I, uh, said that they went on a holiday, and I didn't feel like going." he said finally speaking up. Finally.  
"Yeah I guess you can come over for a bit..." Wait a minute, if he's looked himself out but whoever owns the place is gone. How is he going to get back in? "Uh just a question?" I go to ask about it.  
"Yeah?"  
"If your parents or whoever are on holiday... how are you going to get back in the house by this afternoon?"  
"Oh...I hadn't really thought of that..." I sighed. The kids pretty absent minded...  
"When do your parents get back?" aw man! I can't believe I was going to ask him...  
"My aunt and uncle... don't get back until Sunday morning...why?" He asked. His voice is much easier to hear now. No Yoite. Don't you dare do it. Before you know it he'll be your friend. Don't...you'll be sorry.

I sighed.  
"Want to stay the weekend then? Cause if you don't have anywhere else to go..." Oh God... Yoite! You're an idiot! What happened to distancing yourself hmm? I'm such an idiot.  
"Um would that be okay? I'm sure I could just..." Miharu mumbles. Again, just what? Sleep on a park bench? I do have a very small conscious and I don't want a dead Miharu on it.

"Yeah. It'd be fine," I start walking, he's not following. "Well come on. You're coming right?"  
"Ah yeah. Sorry" I just nod. If I do anything this weekend; I am breaking the mumbling habit.  
We haven't said a word to each other yet, and that suits me just fine. My house is in view now to. Jeez, what am I going to do with him till Sunday? Maybe I could get Yukimi to break into Sleepy's house... no... or I could just... aw where's he gonna sleep? Lounge I guess... we only have two beds and Yukimi has turned the third room into an office thingy. I'll just deal with it when we get to it. Okay now we are at the door I swing it open. Here we go. Explaining this should be fun.  
"Yoite you sure took your ti-" Yukimi runs up to me... then notices Miharu. "Who's this kid? Got a boyfriend already Yoite?" What an idiot. Resist the urge to hit him. Violence is not the answer. I sigh and count to ten in my head.  
"No, he's not my boyfriend. This kid," I gestured to him behind me. "Is Rokujo Miharu" It's like he's hiding behind me, he's blushing to... probably at the boyfriend bit.  
"Right," He says. "So Yoite?"  
"Yes?"  
"Just a question."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is he here?!" Yukimi the idiot says. I sighed again.  
"Because he's locked himself for the weekend."  
"Ah right..." Can one adult be so childish? "The whole weekend?!"  
"That's what I said."  
"So he's staying here?"  
"If that's okay with you."  
"Ah yeah sure. I guess that's no problem." Yukimi steps past me to face Miharu. "Hey kid, I'm Yukimi. And I sure hope you know how to cook." Yukimi laughs. I just roll my eyes.  
"Uh, yes sir. I know how to cook." Miharu mumbles, well Yukimi can help with that too I guess.  
"Wohoo! God knows I can't cook." Yukimi jumps around at the prospect of home cooked food. "Oh and kid, don't call me sir. I'm not that old."  
"Okay then." Miharu smiled slightly.  
"Well I'll leave you to it then kids. I have a deadline. Toodles!"  
"Sorry about him. He's a little strange." I said looking down at the small boy.  
"He's okay." Miharu said in a voice that was no strain to hear.  
"Mm. So uh want to do anything in particular?"  
"What time do you want dinner?" He smiled up at me. It was contagious. I smirked a little. Yeah so what? I smiled. Sue me.  
"Uh... whenever it suits you I guess."  
"Well… uh, are either of you allergic to anything?" Gah mumbling again…  
"Nope." I shake my head. I am breaking that mumbling habit!  
Awkward silence.  
And it continues...  
"I uh.""So uh.." We both said at the same time.  
"I'll go first. Want me to show you around the dump -- I mean house." I asked. "That would be nice." He nodded and smiled.

Yes! Progress!  
"Okay then," I lead him forward, "This is the living room, kitchen's just through there. And that's pretty much all that's down here... so uh, upstairs we go." Whoa he has me talking a lot. Lucky him.

"Okay, that rooms Yukimi's but who knows what's in there, so lets not open the gates to hell." I said pointing at the first door. Miharu laughed. Whoa. Rather nice sound too I suppose.  
"This door is the spare room and where Yukimi does his writing for who knows what."  
"Um, Yoite?" I stop mid tour. The tourist has questions.

"Yeah?"  
"So Yukimi-san isn't related to you?"  
"Nup." I leave it at that. I don't want questions. And he seems to accept that. Whew.  
"Oh okay," at least he's talking loud enough. I pointed out the bathroom Then we stopped at my door…  
"And this is my room." I pushed the door open and threw my school bag on the floor. I motioned to his bag.

"Just dump it wherever." he drops it near the door.

Great. Silences are back.  
"So uh, what now?" I ask. Gosh awkward. Why did I say he could come over? I've never had anyone over before. Why couldn't he have gone with Kouichi?  
"Uh I dunno..." he's lots of help. I just flop down on my bed. He grabs the chair from my desk and sits down. So what do normal people do? Maybe he could just start the conversation for me...

"..."

Gr okay he wins.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's a tad late, thanks to my awesome beta, my reviewers and Sarah XP

* * *

I paled, why was I here?

The familiar basement my 'family'_, _as they referred to themselves anyway, kept me locked in_._ What's going on?  
"You never should have existed," a voice reached me and I cringed. The voice taunted me.  
"Death God." what's happening? I thought all of this was over.  
"Let's make it like you never existed."  
"Just go die."

"No leave me alone." I heard myself whimper slightly. I back into the corner of the basement; shadowy figures took another stepped forward for every one of my steps back. My back hit the wall, but they kept advancing. I braced myself for the coming torture that usually followed. I sunk to the ground.

I think I've started crying.

I'm scared to wipe my eyes though.. they might take it a resistance. I had learnt for from my previous mistakes.  
"You aren't even human, just disappear, _Sora_." One voice spat vehemently at me. This can't be real. Something must be wrong. I can't breathe. I'm starting to feel panicky. I have to get out of here. Now! I subtly move my eyes around the room searching for the way out. I spot the door, but I couldn't possibly make it there without being seen by... whoever they are…

Maybe I should just make a break for it. I shift slightly, readying myself. I can do this, can't I? I jump up and dart to the door.  
"Sora!" I yelped and fell through the open door. I hit the floor. I heard a click from behind me. I roll over without thinking. A gun… Yukimi's hand gun is pointing at me. I swallow audibly.  
"What the hell are you doing here, filth?" I flinch. What is going on?! Someone help me... I open my mouth to say something no sound comes out.  
"Piss off!" Yukimi yelled at me. "Just get out. Right now, scumbag!" I jump up and run through another, conveniently placed door.  
"Sora..." Get away.  
"Sora." No. My name isn't Sora!  
"Sora!" Stop calling me that! I fell to the ground. Clutching my head, I writhed on the ground. "SORA!" I let out a scream. "Yoite...?" I stopped convulsing on the ground. Am I hearing things now? More than I was before? That voice didn't sound at all frightening. It sounded worried, calm, soothing.  
"Yoite?" I looked around shakily.  
"Sora!!" The intimidating voice is back, calling me.  
'I'm not Sora anymore!' I sat up... sweating, panting... It was just a dream. Whew.  
"Yoite?" I jumped and pushed myself into the furthest corner of my bed. Wait. The dream's over. Calm down.

I looked around briefly, my eyes fell onto Miharu. Breathe. I looked up at him.  
"Are you okay, Yoite?" He asked. I simply nodded… I was still rather shaken.  
"Oh well... anything you want to talk about?"  
"Not really." it's not really something I want to talk about. It sounds stupid, oh whoa! Deadly voices saying things that wouldn't bother a normal person but makes me cry. I flopped down on my bed, my alarm clock told me that it was too late to be awake, I don't even feel remotely tired though.  
"It's okay. Well if you ever wanna talk about it..." He smiled at me.  
"You'll be the first I call then…" not that I would ever make that call but, I'm feeling a tad flippant.  
"Yoite?" Miharu looked over at me; I hope he doesn't ask about my dream or anything I may have said while I was asleep.  
"Hm?"  
"What's your favourite colour?" Miharu he's sleepy, odd and random. "Uh I've never really thought about it. Um… brown? Maybe dark red... or dark blue. Why?"  
"Just curious," he smirked rather crookedly at me. Is he planing something? "What's your favourite animal?"  
"I guess a wolf... or a fox. Something like that. What's with the questions?"  
'I just want to know more about you. Besides your name and that you're quite attached to your cap, I don't know anything." I smirked slightly. So what if I was fond of my hat? Okay then, my turn for question asking.  
"So then, what's _your_ favourite colour and animal?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Well. My favourite colour's green, and my favourite animal would have to be my pet cat."  
"Oh okay. Anymore odd questions?" I asked and Miharu looked thoughtful for a moment, as if having an internal debate with himself. "When's your birthday?"  
"It's September, the 10th"  
"Oh okay, mine's 25th of May... uh so now what?"  
"All out of questions?" I can't believe I'm talking so much... going as far as to joke with him.

What has the world come to? Earlier this afternoon (or yesterday, depending on how you look at it) we hardly spoke at all.  
"Ah of course not. I just don't know what to..." he trailed off… I guess he didn't want to get close to the touchy subjects. Neither do I.  
"Okay so do you want to go back to sleep?"  
"Are you going to go back to sleep?"  
"Probably not for a while..."  
"Then I won't either." Miharu said confidently. I'm suddenly feeling hungry. Time for an extremely early breakfast…  
"I'm hungry. Want me to bring you up something? Or do you want to come down?"  
"Ah. I'll come down with you I suppose. I'm not hungry though… I'll supervise."  
"'Kay."  
What to eat? What to eat? Hm… I don't want to make anything, might wake up Yukimi. And nothing's open at four am. I yawned and continued 'hunting' around the kitchen.  
"We've got nothing." I half whispered to my on-site supervisor. He just shrugged. Some help he is. He looks tired though.  
"You should go back to bed Sl- Miharu." I almost let his nickname slip.  
"No I'm-" He yawned "-fine."  
"Sure you are. Just go back to sleep. I will be fine. I'm a big kid now."  
"Yeah... if you insist," He yawned again. "You sure you'll be... okay?" he's mumbling again, maybe it's just the tired-ish-ness... tired-ish-ness? I must be really tired if I'm saying things like that.  
"Yes. I'll be fine. I manage just fine every other time."  
"So you have nightmares often?" Aw man. I said too much. I guess I'll have to say a little more then.  
"Yeah I guess. And I do just fine. Go to bed Sleepy." I tried to sound light-hearted, hoping he'd just let it go.  
"Ah yeah...I'm going..." He stumbled his way back up. I may as well just give up my hunt for food, there is absolutely nothing; I'll eat later.

I made my way back up to my room. Miharu looks like he's asleep already. I climb back into my bed trying to focus on happy things but my mind just wonders. Why does Miharu want to know anything about me anyway? I'm not anybody important. Who am I anyway? Ugh let's stop that thought now, it's not something I want to be thinking about. Tomorrow, I mean today, is Saturday. What am I going to do with Sleepy all day? Uh well, we could um… do something? Gah. But what something? I'll just sleep. Deal with it later. Sleep is good. Thinking is bad.

I rolled over in my extremely comfortable bed. Nngh I don't want to get up.

Sitting up I look out my window. The sun is already rather high up in the sky, I glance over at the clock, I wasn't expecting to sleep 'til eleven. I should get up.

I begrudgingly get out of bed. I heard booming laughter from downstairs. Yukimi... I look around my room. Miharu wasn't in the little makeshift bed we made on my floor…

I stumble down the stairs, still half asleep. As I got down the stairs I smelt something really, really quite nice I think I'm almost about to start drooling. I poke my head into the kitchen. Yukimi and Miharu talking about something or other, Miharu's cooking again. Jeez what a bad person I am. Making the guest cook... not that I cook too well, and Miharu can obviously cook much better than me, as he demonstrated with his cooking last night.  
"Hey, Yoite. Have a nice sleep in?" Yukimi said as he saw me walk into the room.  
"Yeah. I suppose."  
"Well, go get ready."  
"Uh what for?" I quirked an eyebrow. Were we doing something?  
"Well it is almost noon, breakfast, or lunch, is almost ready, you have bed hair something fierce and I because I said so." he waved a hand towards the staircase, shooing me away.  
"Yeah okay... I'm going, I'm going." As I trotted back up the stairs I heard Yukimi and Miharu chuckle. Not fair, picking on a person who has just woke up. Yukimi is twice as bad as I am before his coffee.

I got back to my room, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.  
After my shower and other 'getting ready' sort of thingy's. I ducked back into my room and grabbed my cap. Heh. It's such a good cap, I smiled ... wait. I'm talking about a cap like it's a pet or something. I head back downstairs, they are already eating. Oh man I'm hungry. I rush to the table and grab my plate. Heh, it's such good food... wait. Didn't I just think that about my hat? I think I've lost it.  
"Sorry we didn't wait for you Yoite, but you always take forever in the shower and I was hungry." Yukimi says between mouthfuls. I just glare at him and continue eating.  
"So what are you two doing today, Yoite?" Yukimi says getting up. Food still on his plate, what a waste!  
"Uh well um... I don't know." I said, just about finished eating.  
"Well, I have to go out today. Visit my publisher and go see my sister and all that now, so have fun."  
"Yeah, okay." I nod, grabbing my plate, looking at Miharu. He eats at a normal pace so he'll be a few more minutes.  
"And Yoite," Yukimi calls, practically out the door.  
"Yes?"  
"No drugs, no alcohol, no wild parties... wait, wild parties are okay, but only if I'm allowed to come too." he grinned at me.  
"What's a wild party without drugs and alcohol?" Well, guess it seems I'm in an odd mood today. Thinking weird things and making jokes, I might even start laughing manically today too.  
"Ah true... hm... okay, fine. Wild parties, alcohol and drugs are allowed as long as you don't get arrested, and you clean up afterwards. See you!" And he's out the door.  
"Heh. So um what do you want to do today then Miharu?' I looked over at him, he's still eating, not that I blame him, I'd savour it too, it was awesome.  
'Uh... well... we could just hang about," He smirked "Or throw some wild parties, drugs and all." I smiled ever so slightly.  
"If you clean afterwards, party all you want."  
"Hah...no I'm just joking, so parties are out, what do you usually do?"  
"I usually just walk around town or just hang around the house." I waved a hand, my weekends are full of excitement.  
"Want to go for a walk then?" he asked, finally finishing his food. I grabbed his plate and dumped it in the sink, I'll wash it later, and I have to be somewhat useful.  
"If you want to…"  
"I'm asking _you_." he steps in front of me, he's kind of short… actually.  
"But it's up to _you_." I say, as I go out into the living room and jump down onto the lounge, Miharu comes over and sits next to me, giving me a mock glare. "Okay then. Let's say, it is _completely_ my choice, and I have _completely_ decided. I am just asking what your honest opinion is." He said, failing at trying to sound official. I just sigh and roll my eyes.  
"Okay then. Let's go." I jump back up, readjust my cap and motion to Sleepy to get up.  
"Alrighty then." he smiles and follows me towards the door. Slipping on our shoes, and we walk out the door-- wait, forgot to lock the house. I quickly grab my key and lock the door. Now we're out the door.

We've been just wondering for almost an hour, currently we're in a green, leafy rural area covered in trees, lots of houses and the occasional shop or park. Miharu turns to me.

"So where do you wan-" He is part way through saying before I trip. I try and grab onto someone's fence to steady myself but I hit a statue out the front of someone's house. I pick myself up off the ground. Shattered plaster or whatever it is all over the place. Uh... should I go tell whoever it is, that I broke their thingy? I should I suppose. Dang I'm clumsy.

"Yoite, are you okay?" Miharu comes up next to me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Should we, uh, do something about this?" I gestured to the big mess I made.  
"You little idiot kids! What the hell did you do?! Bloody vandal children!" A old lady came out screaming that, among other profanities at us (which I'm going to conveniently leave out), waving a bid wooden broom at us. Crap.  
"It was an accident!" Miharu and I both say at once.  
"As if you little idiots!" Screamed the Old Lady, brandishing her broom. She starts heading out towards us, her face turning red and veins popping. Ew.  
"Piss off. You little assholes!" Now she starts charging at us.  
"Yoite, now I think would be a good time to run." He whispers. He is hardly finished before we turned to run. That seemed to annoy the Old Lady even more she screamed some more, and I felt something connect, hard, with the back of my leg. I yelped and fell to the ground. It was the handle of the broom. I saw the Old Lady standing over me, I lifted my arms up to cover my face. I felt the handle of the broom connect with my skin twice more, once on my side and the other on my stomach. I felt one more crack as the handle rapped over my skull. Stupid psycho broom-owners. I think I heard someone call out to me but before I could comprehend anything else, I passed out.


End file.
